Law's Hell Jewel
by ChemGirl
Summary: Law traveled to Fishman Island and comes across a rare treasure with unique powers. LawXOC (OC based off of a female Luffy) Story requested from Sarah132cs
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all! This story was requested from Sarah132cs. This was her idea and character (Jewel D. Luna) and this is what I did with the information she gave me. **_

Law walked through the streets of Fishman Island. He was free from his captain, and was now his own. He was the captain of the notorious heart pirates. However, he was in Whitebeard's territory and the fishman were uncaring of his presence. He felt irritated at the lack of respect and fear he was given and walked through the streets glaring at the fishman. "Hurry up with our supplies. I want out of this place."

"Yes captain."

Law went to open a door when suddenly he felt a body crash into his knocking him to the ground with a body on top of him. "Look where you are going!"

"Sorry about that!" A girl laughed brining his attention to the small form on him. "I kind of upset them."

Law looked back and saw a few fishmen running towards them, "I'll take care of them."

The girl sat in awe of his power and clapped her hands, "Thank you so much! I'm Jewel D. Luna."

Law looked over the girl. She wore black pants with black boots and a red tube top showing off her belly button piercing that seemed to shine bright against her tan skin. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a black bandana covering her head. Her long hair was gray with brilliant stones dangling through. However, her most captivating aspect were her electric blue eyes, that seemed to shine with mischief. "Law. Trafalgar Law."

"Well thank ya, Law. I'll be going now."

Law watched as the girl walked away hands behind her head acting like she hadn't a care in the world. She was the complete opposite of him. He sighed then heard a crash and saw she had crashed into a large fishman and broken his bottle. "What is she…" He watched as the fishman demanded an apology and the slim girl just shrugged him off and continued to walk. "That girl!" He felt himself hurrying forward, only to watch as the slim girl point a small pistol behind her, aiming at the fishman's head.

"Now now, mister, it was an accident. I'm not looking for trouble." She said however, her light-hearted words went against the dangerous glint in her eyes.

Law quickly pushed the fishman away from the girl and watched him walk away, "You should be more careful. You are a human."

"So are you."

Law felt his patience drop, "I'm the Death Surgeon, everyone should fear me."

Luna let out a small laugh that she quickly tried to cover, "Sorry I didn't mean to sound mean, it's just your not that scary."

Law looked at her and decided to intimidate her and used his Haki on her, trying to get her to bow down. However, to his surprise, when she felt his Haki she turned to him and gave a small smirk and then returned the favor. Law blinked in surprise and let up on his attack, "Who are you?"

"I already told you I'm Jewel D. Luna."

"No I meant that power. You are just a human and you have that sort of power? Are you a pirate, marine? What is your rank?"

Luna blinked as he began to bombarb her with questions, "I'm no one important this is just my home." She looked down at a small clock and let out a small shriek, "I'm late! Eliza will kill me! See ya Law!"

Law watched as the tiny girl vanished from sight and sighed. He needed a drink after the encounter with the girl. He walked into a bar and stopped when the girls face peered at him from a bounty poster, 200,000,000 belly bounty. His first mate stood beside him and blinked in surprise, "Seriously, this girl just keeps surprising me." He ripped off the bounty and walked in, "I would like a beer, and tell me what this is all about." He demanded as he set down the bounty in front of the bartender.

The man laughed and got the pirate captain a beer, "Well that's Luna! She's from this part of town, some unlucky clots don't know who she is and try to mess with her. Always an entertaining day."

"What about her bounty what did she do?"

"Oh she sank a few marine ships a few years back when she went to Sabaody Archipelago with her guardian, Eliza. Apparently they wanted to sell Eliza because she was a mermaid. Luna got upset and punched one of the World Nobles and then sank a few marine ships before she could escape back to her. She made everyone proud so we take care of her. When marine's come we help her keep hidden so she doesn't have to leave."

"She did what?! How stupid is she? Everyone should know not to start a fight with the World Nobles!"

The bartender just laughed at that, "We all would have done that if we were strong enough. It only made it that much better when everyone saw that small little girl punch them. Luna is a hero in this part of town. Keep on her good side and you can keep out of the marines eyes around here."

Law finished his drink in one go and then paid the man, "Thank you." He left the building and began walking towards the inn that he and his crew used. As he walked he listened to the strange sounds of the underwater island. However, a shot sounded through the night signaling a fight. In a moment of curiosity he went forward to investigate and saw Luna holding a pistol, the end smoking. He looked in front of her and saw four fishmen standing by her with swords and guns.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to join your stupid gang, and there is no way you will be getting my bounty. That last shot was a warning shot, the next time I won't miss."

The leader just laughed, "The bounty is real but they made a mistake on who they put it on. There is no way a little human girl is actually worth that bounty. Get her!"

Law sighed and began to draw his sword when he heard a gunshot. He looked out to see the leader with a bullet in his arm. "You bitch! Kill her!"

Law went to run out and save the stupid girl only to watch her effortlessly shoot three of the men in the heads and then return her weapon to her holster.

"I ran out of ammo." She said with a frown as the last two lunged at her with their swords. She sighed and flipped back and out of the way of the swords before pulling out a couple of throwing needles. "This will have to work." She threw two of the throwing needles and took out the two fishmen. "Well that was easy." She said as she replaced the needles and then began to reload her five round revolver. "Oh hey Law!"

"You seem to attract a lot of attention with that bounty of yours."

Luna just shrugged and replaced her loaded revolver, "It happens."

"Join my crew."

Luna blinked and then tilted her head, "Huh?"

"Join my crew."

"Why?"

Law blinked then, why did he want her to join his crew. "You will have some more protection."

"Don't need it. I'm strong enough to handle whatever comes my way."

"Luna you get back in here and eat your dinner!" A mermaid yelled. The mermaid turned green eyes to the pirate and then gave a small smile, "Well hello there! Would you like to come in for dinner?'

Luna sighed and walked over to the mermaid and pushed her inside, "He's fine. Goodnight Mister Law."

Law smirked as the door shut in front of him. "Goddnight, Miss Luna."


	2. Chapter 2

Luna ran through the streets being chased by another fishman she sighed and jumped over a barrel flipping around and firing a single shot, hitting the fishman's knee and dropping him. She easily landed on her feet and replaced her gun to it's holster. "I'm hungry…if I keep this up Eliza is going to get fed up and kick me to the streets with no food." She walked over to the fishman and kicked him, "Tell your boss man I don't want anything to do with him. I will kill anyone else he sends you get me?" She watched the fishman nod nervously and took off running leaving the short thin girl alone. She picked up the coin purse the fishman had 'dropped' and swung it around a delicate finger, "What to eat…"

"How about an apple turnover?"

"That sounds good! I'll have one! How much?"

"Free, if you join my crew."

Luna turned and saw the tall handsome pirate standing in the shadows with a smirk. "I already told you I'm not joining anyone's crew."

Law smirked and then ate the apple turnover. He saw her look upset at the loss of a delicious morsel and then faked surprise, "I'm sorry did you want some? I have another if you really want…but you have to join my crew."

Luna turned around and walked away, "Not interested."

"I'll give you lots of gold and jewels."

"No."

"All the food you could eat."

"No."

"Clothes?"

"No."

Law paused and continued to think, what would get this girl onto his crew. She would prove to be a valuable asset, he could feel it in his bones. "You will be able to have your own grand adventure."

"Adventure…." Luna paused and thought of all the adventures she had always dreamed of. However, this was her home and she would not abandon it. "No, no and no. I'm not joining you. Leave me alone before I make you leave me alone."

Law raised his eyebrow than at the challenge, "How about we have a duel. If I win you join me, if you win I will leave you alone."

"Deal."

"Good, meet me in the clearing tomorrow, bring whatever weapons you may use."

"I will." Luna said before turning around and walking back to her home. "Eliza I'm home!"

Eliza came out of her water room with smiled at the human she cared for, "Luna your home! You didn't get into trouble did you?"

Luna had never been able to lie to the mermaid and looked at her feet, "I beat up a fishman and told him to tell the gang to leave me alone. Then that human pirate showed up and now I'm having a duel with him tomorrow."

"What! I'll eat that scrawny human!"

Luna sighed and sat down at their dinner table, "It's not a big deal. He's one human, even with devil fruit powers I have an advantage over him."

Eliza glared at the girl before joining her at the table, "If you lose I will eat you then him."

Luna rolled her eyes, "That won't happen."

Eliza sighed and couldn't help but worry, with as many fights as the girl fought it was only a matter of time till something happened. "For my sake, be careful. I have been taking care of you for a while and I don't want all that time wasted."

Luna just smiled, "I will go prepared for the worse." They ate dinner in silence and after Eliza watched as Luna pulled out her weapons. She spent the night sharpening her swords, polishing her guns, loading ammo, and loading her belt with the many weapons she could use. She would not go down without a fight, and if he was like everyone else she ever fought, she wouldn't need to even fight. "I'm going to bed, need to be awake for tomorrow. Night Eliza!"

"Goodnight Luna." Eliza watched as the girl went to her bed and sighed. The bad feeling was still there, for some reason Eliza didn't think the girl would win this match. She cleaned up the kitchen and went to her own bed. After all, she had to get up to watch over the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna stood at the told location waiting for the handsome pirate to appear. She had tied her long silver hair up the gems that weaved through it occasionally touching creating a calm chime sound. She pulled her black bandana forward trying to hide her brilliant blue eyes. "Where is he? I've been waiting here forever!"

"You have been here for three minutes."

Luna spun around and saw Law sitting on a rock two meters away, "When did you get there?"

"I've been here, you were the one who was just standing in your own world."

Luna frowned and then took a step back, "We could not do this you know."

Law smirked and stood up a single hand on his sword, "You're right, just join my crew and we don't have to fight."

Luna glared at him and raised her pistol, "Guess we will have to fight." She quickly went to fire, however, before she could Law had used his sword and cut the gun in half.

"Like I would let you use that on me. I know how well you can use that." Law said with a smirk as he went to use his finishing moves, "Now let's change you until you feel like joining."

Luna raised her wrist and blocked his attack. When she saw him frown she showed him what she had on her wrist, "Sea stone, I can block whatever you try on me Mr. Law." She pulled out her throwing needles and threw them at him only to watch him block it with a stone he had cut.

"I can still use it on other things!" He said with a smirk as he moved the stone at her. "Just give in, you can't attack me from over there." He lost his frown when he saw her leap over the stone and lunge at him with the short sword she wielded. Using his own sword to protect himself he felt the strength behind her attack and quickly shifted the ground beneath her sending her to retreat, "So you have some tricks up your sleeve."

"As do you." Luna returned as she replaced her sword to her side. She didn't want to kill the man, after all, he was sort of entertaining, and he had saved her. She just needed to bring him down and surrender. She felt a smile approach to her face, she knew his weakness and she was wearing it. She charged him her sword only there to defend against his. When she got close enough she went to wrap her arm around him, using the sea stone bracelet to defeat him. However, she felt the ground begin to crumble beneath her feet. "Not this time." She stabilized the ground beneath her, as it glowed a yellow color. "This is done!"

Law quickly brought another stone and crashed it into her sending her away from him and into the only building in a 100-meter radius. The ground lost its yellow color and he looked at the ruins in confusion. He walked over to see the girl laying weak in front of him, a red amber necklace lay across her stomach as well as many other jewels, "How did you control the ground like that? Do you have devil fruit powers?" He looked at the girl and saw the cuff of sea stone she wore on her wrist. He picked up her wrist, to see if she had some protection from it and saw it was touching her skin, "Devil Fruit Powers, yet you don't get weak from sea-stone."

Luna glared at him as she felt her powers being drained away, "I don't have devil fruit powers. That would be a death sentence down here. Why would I be stupid enough to eat one?"

Law glared at her, "Get up, there is no way you were already defeated."

"When I get up, you will be buried in the ground."

Law glared at her and grabbed her yanking her up, "You don't seem very threatening right now, give up."

Luna grinned, "Never." With that she broke his grip and moved away from him. She focused on water in a puddle and brought it towards her then at him, "Watch out this is sea water." She said with a grin as the water glowed a red color as it began to approach him.

Law looked back and then saw the necklaces of the different stones, "So the sea doesn't work, but something here does." He quickly picked them up and threw them towards her and noticed the red amber necklace broke her water attack. "Red amber."

"Yours is sea stone." Luna said back as she lunged only to be stopped by the necklace as it touched her ankle and wrapped around. "You dirty-"

"I won, now that I know your weakness, I can defeat you. Give up." He saw her unrelenting gaze and sighed, "I'm not that bad of a guy. I'm not going to sell you or tell you to throw your life away. All I want is for you to come on board and explore what the world has to offer, besides you seem to have a knack for causing trouble. I might be able to use that to help someone instead of brawls in the back ally."

Luna looked up and felt better about losing, after all, she had always wanted to go on her own grand adventure. Besides she was relying to much on Eliza and the problems with the fishmen were escalating. Soon her dear friend and guardian would be dragged into her fights, "You have a deal. Get this stone off of me."

Law smiled and went to get the stone when he felt someone crash into him, "You dirty pirate, trapping her with that stone! I will eat you for your breakfast!"

Law looked over to see the mermaid who had invited him for dinner trying to eat him. "Get away from me!"

"Eliza! No, I want to go!"

Eliza looked at the girl she had cared for and frowned then gave a decisive nod, "Okay, we will go. It's time to get away from the fishmen gangs."

Law nodded and then turned to her, "We?"

Eliza grinned, her sharp teeth pointing out, "Yes we, and if we decided we don't like you I get my breakfast."

Law blinked and silently wondered what he had gotten himself into. He changed his mind however, when Luna finally got free of the red amber and gave him a hug, "Are you sure you both want to come?"

The two girls looked at each other and grinned, "Aye Aye Captain."


	4. Chapter 4

Law exited his sub-like ship and looked around at the New World. He was a little disappointed at first when it didn't seem any different, however, a loud laugh made him turn to see Luna sitting on the railing chatting to Eliza who had followed them. She had made her own little room under the ship. He gave a small smile before turning back to see the sun rise, this was the new world. He had new people on his crew and the sun called to him. "Alright men, let's get moving. Doflamingo will not stop us!"

Luna cried, "Aye!" as loud and unrurly as the rest of the pirates on deck. She looked over the ocean and felt excitement come over her, "I've never seen a sunrise."

Eliza clicked her tongue, "You have so you were just young."

Luna gave a small laugh and then sighed, "It's beautiful, what else is awaiting us up here?"

Law walked over and held up a strand of her hair that contained one of her gems, "Watch."

Luna watched as the sunlight hit it making the light hit around like a crystal ball, "It's amazing!" She turned to the taller man and then blushed a little, "Thank you for letting me join your crew. I know I didn't want to at first, but thank you."

Law smiled and gave a small shrug, "It was nothing, but thank you for joining. Something tells me you will be an important ally in the future."

Luna laughed when she suddenly fell into the water. She grinned as the feel of water went over her and she swam farther down with Eliza by her side. She heard someone splash and then turned to look up to find some of Law's men following her. She struggled as they pulled her to the surface, "What the…let go!"

Law blinked in surprise, "You can swim?"

Luna looked at him and then saw he had sent them in to save her. She gave an embarrassed smile as she realized she had been mad at people who were simply trying to save her, "Ya, better than most people."

"What Devil Fruit did you eat to be able to swim and resist sea stone?"

Luna climbed on board and began to squeeze the water from her hair, "I told you I didn't eat a Devil Fruit."

"You had to have done something, you can control rocks and water."

Luna just shrugged and waited for more of the crew to leave, "I did not eat a Devil Fruit, but I did eat something. It's called a Hell Fruit. There aren't a lot and most people think they are just poisonous. Most of the time when someone eats them they are in such agony they die. On rare occasions people survive the week and then they feel fine. The slowly realize they have new powers, however, every time they get a new power they become sick again and some don't make it. If the will is strong enough theoretically one can become all powerful."

"What is the percentage of those surviving the first week?"

"10% give or take every time you get sick. Although not many people have made it past the first or second time."

Law shuddered at the statistics. "How many times have you been sick?"

Luna looked to the side as she counted silently, "Seven times. I'm one of the lucky ones. I've never heard of anyone else living as long as I have after eating one of the Hell Fruits."

Law put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, for the pain you have gone through. I will see if I can help during your next sickness, maybe this Doctor of Death, can help you."

Luna wrapped her arms around him, feeling relief for the first time, "Thank you, Law. This means a lot to me."

Eliza was hanging over the edge of the deck her head in her hands, "You two are so cute. Make sure you take care of my little Luna. Or I will eat you for breakfast!" She sang out before jumping back into the water.

Law felt a shiver go up his back, "She doesn't mean that…I mean she doesn't eat people does she?"

Luna gave a nervous giggle, "Only men." She saw him pale a little and gave him a slap on the back, "Don't worry I will protect you, Captain."

Law smiled when he heard Bepo come up behind him, "Yes?"

"The island is in sight, we will be there in the morning."

Law nodded and looked forward. He had to tell Doflamingo he was no longer part of his crew, and he dreaded it. He could only hope he would live through the meeting, however, if he didn't tell him, he would constantly feel bound to the man. This was the only way to not only free his body, but his soul from the man who was known as one of the seven warlords of the sea. "Alright men, tomorrow we will officially be the heart pirates. Do not risk your lives if at all possible. Doflamingo's anger will be at me. Bepo, Penguin, and Luna, will come with me. The rest of you will guard the ship. Tomorrow we land."


End file.
